Saltwater Crocodile
The Saltwater crocodile is the largest living reptile, and a truly fearsome beast. Growing up to 21 feet long, they are the undisputed masters of the waterways of Australia and Southeast Asia. They are apex predators, feeding on almost any living thing that they encounter. Despite the name, most saltwater crocodiles usually prefer freshwater, although young specimens have been known to travel in the ocean, being spotted as far north as the Sea of Japan. Saltwater crocodiles are not picky about what they eat, and have been known to attack humans. It is rumored that they might be responsible for more predatory attacks on humans than any other animal, rivaled perhaps only by the Nile crocodile. In 1945, during the Battle of Ramree Island, hordes of saltwater crocodiles are said to have killed 400 Japanese soldiers retreating through the swamps. Battle (with Sawfish) In a large river in Australia, a 22-foot-long adult sawfish is probing for food along the riverbed. Suddenly, its sensitive pores pick up something large moving through the water towards it. The sawfish begins to swim away, only to be struck by a 21-foot saltwater crocodile. The sawfish narrowly avoids the croc's teeth and swings its rostrum, hitting the croc in the side. The rostrum fails to penetrate the croc's thick armor, and it goes in again, this time catching the sawfish by one of its fins. The sawfish swings once again, cleaving one of the croc's front legs clean off. Hissing in pain and anger, the croc is forced to let go. Injured, the sawfish again tries to swim for safety, but the croc is in hot pursuit. Staying clear of the rostrum as best it can, the croc rams the sawfish several times. Finally, the croc swings its powerful tail and sends the sawfish flying out of the water. As it lands back in the river, the sawfish is left stunned long enough for the salty to bite down on its head. The crocodile at last pulls its meal from the river to feed. Winner: Saltwater Crocodile Battle (with Great White Shark) A female great white shark is roaming close to shore, looking for food; a saltwater crocodile swims nearby, looking for a new territory animal territory. The great white hits the crocodile with the bump-and-bite technique. Accustomed to defending himself against rivals, the crocodile bites the shark's tail, but cannot get a good grip. The shark swims off and makes a wide turn for a full-on assault; all of a sudden, the crocodile gets the first bite on her pectoral fin. The bite tears off the shark′s fin, helped by the classic death roll. Despite the injury, the great white is still strong. Then, the shark and the crocodile collide head on; the crocodile grabs hold of the shark′s snout with his crushing bite. This time, the shark cannot fight back; the crocodile attempts another death roll. After that, they both sink. Running out of air, the crocodile breaks the death roll and heads straight to the surface. The shark takes advantage of him; with the crocodile's soft underbelly exposed, she comes back with a textbook attack, killing the crocodile with a powerful bite. Winner: Great White Shark Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Crocodilians Category:Ocean Animals Category:Reptiles Category:River Creatures Category:Water Animals Category:Vertebrates